Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. Many HVAC controllers include a controller that activates and deactivates one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation.
Many HVAC controllers have a user interface that can be used to program or otherwise operate the HVAC controller. By interacting with the user interface, the user may, for example, change a set point, program a schedule, specify the particular HVAC components that are connected to the HVAC controller, enable or disable certain HVAC components, and/or perform other action or tasks. In most cases, in order to program or otherwise operate an HVAC controller, the user must physically walk up to the HVAC controller and manually interact with the user interface.
In zoned systems, which typically include an HVAC controller in each of several zones, the user must typically walk up to each HVAC controller in the zone HVAC system to program or otherwise operate the various HVAC controllers. This can be time consuming, tedious and error prone.